


Sister Night

by BattlingBard



Series: A Super Journey [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Kara and Alex are finally having a sister night after everything they have been through. Alex wants to makeup for missing Kara's Earth birthday. Kara wants Alex to know she really does care that her big sister is happy. Both women will need a pep talk beforehand though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... so I know the burn is pretty slow. (I did give a warning in the beginning to be fair)
> 
> I'm keeping true to a canon timeline up until "Luthors," so that is why it is taking so long. To give more of a time frame of how long all of this goes on for...
> 
> Kara and Lena first meet around July.  
> "Medusa" happens toward the end of August.  
> Kara's birthday is Sept. 22nd.  
> Lillian's trial is early October.
> 
> These stories are fairly back-to-back, similar to the show itself. Once we've gotten past when they finally get together, there will be more space between stories. As I've said before, it's more or less safe to assume whatever happens in the show through "Luthors" happened in here - minus Mon-El scenes. Hope that clears things up for y'all!

Lena and Dr. Sanchez are in the S-Lab. Wednesdays afternoons have been reserved for running tests on a new mineral they acquired. Both women are wearing thick lab coats, rubber gloves, and goggles. They are standing on opposite sides of a small metal table with tools in their hands.

“I still think we may have found a new strand.” Dr. Sanchez pauses in her work to look at Lena.

Sighing, Lena straightens, and steps away from the table. “I am not fond of not knowing what exactly we are working with.”

“Lena,” Dr. Sanchez sighs. ‘We need -”

“No, Jenny.” Her voice is firm. She paces for a few moments. “I’ve been thinking about the G-strand. It’s reactive qualities may be able to provide us a basis for creating a sensor.”

“You mean besides what we already hope it does?”

“I think it may be possible to use it to identify qualities of other minerals.”

Dr. Sanchez looks thoughtful. “How would we even begin developing something of that caliber?”

“By sleeping on it.” Lena tosses her goggles on a table. “Now’s a good time to call it a night.”

* * *

 

On her way out of L-Corp, Lena’s phone buzzes in her pocket.

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Do you have dinner plans?

 **Lena Beana:** I do not. Did you have something in mind?

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Would you like to come over for pizza?

 **Lena Beana:** I’d love to. I’m on my way out of L-Corp. Is now a good time?

 **Sunshine Danvers:** Now works.

 **Lena Beana:** I’ll see you soon.

Lena slides into the back seat of the car, frowning slightly at her phone as her driver shuts the door. _Not a single exclamation point or smiley face… That’s odd. She’s been… different since lunch on Monday._ Her thoughts stray to different possible reasons - each more depressing than the last. A small part of her brain is trying to convince her that Kara wouldn’t invite her over for pizza, if she was planning on ending their friendship.

The car pulls up to the curb outside of Kara’s apartment as her anxiety kicks into gear. With a “thank you” to Darias, she heads up to Kara’s unit.

Kara pulls the door open seconds after she knocks. Her smile holds a sense of relief, but there’s an uncertainty of some sort in her eyes. “Hi, Lena.” She pulls Lena into a quick hug.

 _Okay, she wouldn’t hug me for bad news, right?_ Lena returns the hug, and has a small smile on her face when they pull back. “I must say. You have impeccable timing, Kara. I was about to tell my driver to take me home when you text me.”

“Oh.” Kara fidgets with her hands. “I’m not bothering you, am I? By asking you to come over?”

Lena rests a hand on Kara’s forearm. “Not at all, Kara.”

“Good.” Kara closes the door behind Lena. “The pizza just got here before you did. Um, do you want to take this to the couch and watch something?”

“That sounds lovely, Kara.”

They settle onto the couch with a few inches in between them. Lena tries to focus on the show, but her attention is drawn to Kara. The woman has barely eaten two slices, and she seems lost in her thoughts. Making a decision, Lena picks up the remote, and pauses the show. It takes a moment before Kara notices, and she turns to look at Lena.

“Why’d you pause it?”

“You aren’t watching it, and I’ve eaten more than you have. Is there something wrong?”

Kara looks at her hands playing in her lap.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. Just know that I’m here for you, and I’d like to help if I can.”

Without looking up, Kara speaks. “Alex and I are having a sister night tomorrow.”

Lena tilts her head, unsure why Kara seems to be feeling upset about that.

“We…” She sighs. “She had come back Saturday night while I was at your place, and we talked on Sunday morning when I got home. Then Lois came, and it still feels like we have a lot to talk about. I’m just nervous about going over there tomorrow.” She finishes with a shrug.

 _Okay, not my area of expertise, but I can manage this…_ Lena puts her hand on top of one of Kara’s, and Kara flips her hand over to interlace their fingers. _So far so good._ “What are you nervous about exactly?”

Kara furrows her brow. “I don’t know what to say to her. It feels like our relationship has changed so much.”

“And you’re worried you won’t be able to get back to where you used to be?” Lena ventures a guess.

A long breath is released from Kara, and she leans her body against Lena.

 _Good job, Lena._ Lena feels relieved to be helping Kara.

“She told me all this stuff about not letting her relationship with Maggie coming between us, and I know she loves me. I do. Rationally, I know. But…”

Lena lowers her head closer to Kara when she goes silent. “But?”

“But there’s this small voice in the back of my head reminding me that I know what it’s like to be completely alone, and I fear I’ll say something wrong.”

“Did you tell her what you told me on Saturday? About how you felt?”

Kara nods.

“And how did she take that?”

“She… she was understanding, and listened.”

“So don’t you think it will be the same no matter what feelings you are sharing? I’ve seen how protective she is around you, Kara.” _And I’ve been on the receiving end of several death glares._ “I’ve never seen love like what you two have. She’s your sister. Just because she has Maggie, doesn’t mean she’s replacing you… or ever will. I’m sure she told you that.”

“She did.”

“There you go.”

“Thanks, Lena.” Kara wraps her free hand around Lena in a quick hug.

“You don’t have to thank me, Kara. I know how much your sister means to you, and I have no doubt that you two will be just fine. It’s hard not to love you.”

Kara looks down with a shy smile.

“Now, how about you eat for real now, and we finish this episode. You still don’t know who A is.” She gives Kara a teasing smile.

* * *

 

“Danvers!” Maggie calls out to Alex from the doorway of her lab.

Alex turns to her with a smile. “What brings you my neck of the woods, Sawyer?”

“Thought I’d stop by since you’ll be busy tonight.” They greet each other with a kiss.

“How cute of you, detective.” Alex smirks.

Maggie playfully nudges her. “Yeah, yeah. How is Little Danvers since the whole mess on Sunday?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. She hasn’t talked to me much aside from planning to come over tonight.” Alex shrugs.

“You’re not planning on yelling at her about Lena tonight, are you?”

“Should I?”

“Hell no. I saw her face that night. She needs her sister’s support right now. Not her judgement.”

“I know. I just can’t help but worry. It’s my job.”

“Danvers… your sister is an adult. I get wanting to look out for her, but until Lena Luthor does something to prove your case… You should just drop it. I mean, by all means, be ready in case anything does happen. But you should have fun tonight. Eat a shit ton of food, and don’t mention Lena. If she brings her up, just listen.”

Alex lets out a sigh that ends as a small chuckle. “You’re something else, Sawyer.” She winks at Maggie.

Maggie shrugs smugly.

* * *

 

Alex opens her apartment door with a small smile. Kara smiles back, and walks in with her bags of takeout.

“I told you I ordered food.” Alex laughs.

Kara shrugs, and sets the bags on the counter. “You never get enough.”

“That’s not true. You just always want more.”

Kara scoffs in mock offense. “You take that back.”

“How many orders of potstickers did you get?”

“Five.”

“And how many of those were you planning on sharing with me.” Kara rolls her eyes, and Alex laughs in triumph. “That’s why I ordered some too.”

“Yes!” Kara smiles brightly.

“They’re not all for you.” Alex points to her sister.

“Pssh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kara laughs. “I missed you, Alex.” She pulls her big sister into a hug.

“I missed you too, Kara.” Both of them are still smiling when they release each other. “What do you want to watch?”

“Whatever you want.” Kara shrugs. “Nothing gory.” She adds with a look directly at Alex.

“You spoil my fun.” Alex teases.

“Those movies spoil my appetite.”

“We both know your appetite doesn’t get spoiled.”

Kara huffs, and takes a seat on the couch. They decide on a comedy they haven’t seen in a long time. By the time all of the food is gone, they are leaning against each other and laughing.

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Alex hops off the couch, and disappears into her room. She comes back a few moments later with her hands behind her back. Sitting on the couch, she plops a gift bag on Kara’s lap.

“What’s this?” Kara smiles at her sister.

“Open it and find out!”

Kara throws the tissue paper aside, and reaches her hand into the bag. She pulls out something wrapped in tissue paper. After setting the bag aside, she pulls the item into her lap, and carefully unwraps it. A leather writing portfolio the same color of her cape is revealed. Her name is engraved in blue letters on the cover. Her smile is full of wonder, as she runs her hands over the letters.

“Open it.” Alex instructs.

A small gasp escapes when Kara opens the folder. On the left side pocket, there’s another engraving.

 

_“It’s hope. How could it be false?”_

_-President Olivia Marsdin_

 

“Alex… this is so cool!” Kara’s voice turns into a squeal by the end of the sentence. She closes the notebook, and launches at her sister with a fierce hug.

Alex laughs, and returns the eager hug. “Happy Earth birthday, Kara. Sorry it took so long to get this to you.”

Kara pulls back, and smiles at Alex. “Can we stop apologizing about that, and just move on?”

A sigh of relief flows from Alex. “Yes, please.” They laugh, and hug again.

Kara sits back on the sofa, and opens her new portfolio again to examine it closer. “There’s so many pockets!”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it! And the quote… I knew that was going to be a quote!”

Alex laughs. “Well, I asked for that to be engraved.”

Kara shrugs. “It’ll catch on.”

“I didn’t know if I should put some clever journalism quote or something inspiring. Then I remembered you fangirling over the president, and knew that was the right choice.”

The smile on Kara’s face grows. “It’s perfect!” She sets it aside with a little pat. “I think I’ll get inspired each time I open it.” Kara suddenly laughs.

“What’s so funny?”

“You just… I thought of this funny journalism quote.”

“What is it?”

“I’m a journalist. What’s your superpower?”

Alex laughs full heartedly. “Oh god, that is perfect for you. Where did you see it?”

Kara looks at her hands fidgeting in her lap with a small smile. “On a hoodie.” She shrugs.

 _What is_ **_that_ ** _look for?_ Alex tilts her head at her sister. “Was it online or something?”

“Um,” Kara pushes up her glasses. “It was a birthday gift.”

Alex’s eyebrows knit together in thought. _But who knows…_

“From Lena.”

“Oh.” _Oh!_ Alex realizes her sister was too afraid to look up at her because of what reaction she would have. “That was really sweet of her.”

Kara looks up shyly at her sister. _Here comes the “but.”_

Alex holds Kara’s hand. “I’m really happy that you didn’t spend your Earth birthday alone after I kind of flaked.”

Finally, Kara smiles at her sister, and the tension leaves her body. “She was so sweet. I didn’t even mean to tell her, and then she planned this whole day.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

Kara’s eyebrows almost disappear in her hairline. “Really?”

“Kara, I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me.” She echoes Kara’s words from when Alex came out to her.

The smile on Kara’s face brings one to Alex’s as well. “I love you, Alex.” She attacks her sister with another hug.

“I love you too, Kara.” Alex releases Kara, and smiles encouragingly at her little sister.

Kara lets out a happy sigh. “I don’t know how she did it, Alex. I told her it was my birthday right before we went to sleep. When I woke up, she wasn’t in bed, but there was this gift right in front of my face…”

Alex’s eyes raise when Kara says “she wasn’t in bed.” She continues to listen though, wondering what’s exactly is going on between the two of them.

“And they were the most amazing stuffed french toast I’ve ever had. Then we go down to her car, which is like the coolest thing I’ve ever seen. It’s one of those self-driving ones. I know I can fly and all that, but I never would have believed I’d be in a car that fancy. Anyways, she rented out an entire screening room at that dine-in theater uptown, and we watched _Beauty and the Beast._ The food was sooo good!”

Alex listens to Kara’s rambling with an indulgent smile. Kara is animatedly talking with her hands, and the happiness exuding off of her is absolutely contagious. _Lena really does seem to know her… I hope that doesn’t come to bite Kara in the ass._

“Oh! I’m going to ask her if I can take you up to that park before it opens to the public. She wants to wait until after next week, which is understandable.”

_Shit, the trial is next week._

Kara lets out a heavy sigh after her story is finished. “It wasn’t how I thought I would be spending the day, but, Rao, she was so thoughtful.” Kara looks right into Alex’s eyes. “She even had good things to say about you, Alex.”

Alex tries hard to keep her face from showing any of the shock she was feeling. “Really? Lena?”

She nods slowly, and smiles. “I can’t help but feel so lucky to have you as a sister. What would I have become if Kal-El hadn’t found me and brought me to the Danvers?”

Alex puts her arm around Kara’s shoulders. “Fortunately, you don’t have to worry about that. You **are** a Danvers, Kara.”

A huge grin comes over Kara’s face, and she lunges at Alex for another hug. “You’re the best big sister ever.”

 _Someone’s in an affectionate mood tonight._ “And don’t you forget it.”

When Kara pulls back, she’s laughing with a few tears in her eyes. She looks down for a moment before speaking. “I really am happy that you have Maggie. You deserve to be happy. You know that, right?”

Alex smiles shyly. “She does make me happy. She makes me so happy.” Alex gushes.

Kara’s smile could power a building. “So you two are past the whole thing with the kiss and all that before I left to help Barry?”

The older sister laughs, and playfully nudges Kara. “Yes, we are sooo past that.” Alex sighs heavily, and flops her head back against the couch. “Damn… I really never thought it could be this way.”

“It?” Kara scrunches her nose in confusion.

Slowly, Alex flips her head to the side to look at Kara with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

“Oh. Ew.” Kara screws her eyes closed. “Okay. Yup. I know what you mean now.”

Alex laughs at her sister’s innocence. “Kara, you are 26 years old. Hell, you like to remind me you’re technically older than me seeing as how you were born 51 years ago.” She raises an eyebrow, daring Kara to challenge her.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kara nudges Alex. “It’s not the… the uh,” She waves her hand around as if unsure of the right word. “You know, the sex part. It’s the thinking about my sister doing… that.” Her face is red by the end of her sentence.

“Oh, Kara.” Alex bursts out in laughter. “Some things never change.” Her laughter dies down.

Kara crosses her arms with a pout. “Don’t act like you wouldn’t feel the same if I were the one talking about my bedroom activities.”

“Please, you would never even be able to say one sentence about your bedroom activities.” She mocks Kara’s tone of voice, and adds air quotes.

“What?? Pssh. I’ve said at least one sentence before.”

“Yes. Technically. And that sentence was, ‘I broke his nose before we could even get to bed.’” Alex teases.

“Hey! That counts!”

“As one sentence or four?”

Kara groans. “I should have never told you that.”

Laughing, Alex pats Kara’s leg. “At least you got control of not accidentally headbutting anybody.”

“Well that’s not really much of a problem these days. If I’m being honest, I briefly thought about Mon-El.”

“Are you serious?” Alex’s eyes go wide. “You? A feminist icon? With Mon-El?”

Kara sighs. “It was a momentary lapse in judgement.” She shrugs. “It makes sense. I wouldn’t have broken him.”

“That’s no reason to be with somebody.”

“It doesn’t matter now. He ran off claiming that he wasn’t going to try to go after somebody ‘that has already met her ideal match,’ or something like that. And with everything going on with Cadmus, and -”

“Woah, woah, woah. Hold on. Go back. Ideal match?”

“Oh Rao, I never told you about that, did I?”

“No, Kara. You didn’t.”

“I didn’t think much of it after the fact. It’s not like I have anyone knocking down my door right now.”

“Do you think he meant it, or was just saying that as an excuse?”

Shrugging, Kara says, “I can’t say that I know. Daxam knew a bit about our marriage customs. Well enough to make fun of them a bit.”

“You mean the whole machine that measures how compatible you are with someone?”

“Basically.”

“You don’t think he means Winn, do you?”

“Oh, gross, Alex.”

Alex holds up her hands in surrender with a smile. “Just asking. Mon-El didn’t exactly see you around many guys.”

“I’m not really worried about it. There’s enough going on right now. I don’t have time to get to know some new person.”

“Hey, you just finished telling me about how I deserve to be happy. You deserve that too. Once we’ve moved past this hot mess of a trial coming up, things will settle down. Who knows? Maybe you’ll get a bit of a vacation, and find someone you click with.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that will happen. Cause I have so much time for a vacation.”

“It’ll happen.”

“No use worrying about it now. Let’s watch another movie.”

Alex laughs. “Okay, okay. I can take a hint.” She settles into the couch, and watches Kara select the next movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to wait a little longer to post this, but I could use the distraction. So please leave all the comments in the world. I've got a long weekend ahead of me, and just hung out with a friend/my huge crush for the last time before she moves.


End file.
